


She Is Beauty, She Is Grace

by Atman



Series: only if she loved me [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atman/pseuds/Atman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl's late night musings about Rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Is Beauty, She Is Grace

Why doesn’t she understand how much I lover her. It’s not Stockholm syndrome, it isn’t because she saved me from a life of servitude, it’s because who she, the amazing beautiful gem that she is. The way she loves every living creature, the way the she would lay down her life for this planet, a planet that isn’t even her own. The way she wields her sword and shield with such precision, expertise and strength .The way she holds herself with such confidence and regality, yet she is such a sweet and tender gem who doesn’t see herself, a Quartz as any better than a lowly Pearl like me.  
But there is the her physical form, towering over me with a body as huge and lovely as her personality,a cascade of pink curls. I could probably fit my whole body in her hair. I love that dress, the way it frames her body, it’s so… just perfect. They way I feel so safe in her arms, like nothing can harm me. I Know she won’t let anything or anyone harm me, or anyone of the Crystal Gems though. Sure, she loves me like every other creature on this planet, but not anymore than any of them. I only wish she would feel for me the way that Sapphire and Ruby feel for each other. And the way I feel when I fuse with her. Her confidence, her power, her grace, her love I can feel all of it and it’s an indescribably amazing experience. An experience I can’t believe that she would share with me, a lowly pearl. But there is a little pain in every fusion, knowing she doesn’t love me the way I love her.


End file.
